Happy Birthday Gaara!
by Aruuuu
Summary: Its Gaara's Birthday and Sasuke has a surprise for him Written for my good friend K's Birthday! hope u like it K!SEQUEL POSTED! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE


**Happy Birthday Gaara!**

**Summary: Sasuke leaves his daily missions to give his lover the greatest birthday present ever….well in my eyes anyways **

**This fic. is dedicated to K, my bestest friend! HAPPY BIRTHDAY K!…blahh sorry about my lazy lemon writing.. . **

**Pairing: GaaraxSasuke first…SasukexGaara later..**

**Warnings: I'm warning you if you don't like gay butt secks then don't read dammit! I don't care if you hate it or not! Geeze…Lots of lemons…yeah like 3 I think….O.O;;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto( cause if I did, there'd be a whole bunch of butt secks! ) and I don't own the song " Welcome to my Romance" but I sure do luv that song! XDDD**

XXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wake up love…" a husky voice rang through his ears. The red haired boy turned in his sleep. Unconsciously, he gripped the other man around the waist and snuggled up against his body.

" Mmm…Sasuke.." He moaned lightly and pulled the darker haired boy down with him.

He chuckled and lightly stroked his hair, " Comon… I have a surprise for you…Wake up."

Unwillingly, Gaara sat up and rubbed his eyes. His jaws dropped at the wonton sight before him. Sasuke lay sprawled out on the bed with the hottest shirt Gaara's ever seen, and the tightest shorts ever. He ran his eyes over his sexy body, licking his lips in a suggestive manor. Then he pounced on his "present".

Almost instantly, he had Sasuke's lips locked in a bruising kiss. At the same time, he straddled his hips and gently ground into his lover.

" Ahh…" Sasuke moaned giving Gaara entrance to his mouth. Gaara gladly taking that opportunity, slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, tasting everything he had to offer. As their tongues battled for dominance, he lowered his hands and slipped them underneath his shirt.

" Mmmm…Sasuke…" Gaara groaned as he roughly ripped his shirt off and attacked the newly exposed chest. Sasuke moaned and threw his head back and gripped the sheets beneath him.

Trailing kisses down his neck, Gaara slipped his pants off. Much to his liking, Sasuke wasn't wearing anything underneath. Lightly, he traced his index finger along the head of his cock. " Ahhh!" Sasuke gasped and thrust upward. Gaara, who didn't feel like being torturous today, smirked and moved down lower until he was face to face with his member.

He smirked as he blew cold air at the head and shyly licked at the clear liquid that escaped from the slit.

"Gahhhhh! Gaaaaraa!" Sasuke moaned loudly and thrust upward towards the heat. Gaara, getting hard now, stepped away to pull off his own cloths. Quickly, he lowered his mouth on his lover's fully erect cock. Sasuke, hissing at the sudden action, restrained himself from thrusting upward and gagging his lover. Gaara teasingly ran his tongue over the underside of his cock and over.

" Gaara…" Sasuke panted and entangled his fingers in his hair. Gaara bobbed his head up and down as he pulled out a bottle from under the pillow. Before Sasuke could cum, he pulled away and pulled the dark haired boy's body closer. Smiling down at his lover, he inserted one lubed finger.

Since they've done this before, it only took about another couple of minutes before he had three fingers in him. He thrust them in and out, searching for the bundle of nerves inside of him.

" Ahhhh! ….Right there…" Sasuke gasped out when his lover found his target. After a couple more thrusts, Gaara removed his fingers and placed his legs over his shoulders. " Sasuke…." Gaara panted and placed his cock at his entrance. Sasuke, getting impatient, thrust upward, burying his cock inside of him. Gaara gasped at the hot warmth and bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.

Suddenly, Gaara thrust into Sasuke pushing in all the way. He moaned at how tight his lover was and slowly pulled out again. Repeatedly he thrust in and out, going deeper and faster each time. Sasuke could feel his release coming and moved against his lover at the speed he had set for them. Gaara felt Sasuke slowly tighten on him by each thrust and knew that he was close. He reached over and grabbed his cock and began to pump him.

" Gaaraa!" Sasuke cried out as his red haired lover hit his prostate again and again. He couldn't take much more. Gaara probably couldn't either. " I'm gunna Cummm!" He cried out in warning as he released his cum into the red head's hand. Said boy also cried out as the dark haired boy's inner walls clamped down on his own cock. He forcefully pulled out and thrust back in a couple more times before crying out in pleasure.

Sasuke moaned as searing hot heat entered his body. He loved it when Gaara came in him, it made him feel complete. Panting, Gaara pulled his spent member out of Sasuke and lay next to him. " Hmmm… I didn't get to taste you yet.." He whined and sat up again and licked Sasuke's now limp member. Sasuke chuckled and watched as his lover slowly made him hard again.

Moving upward, he kissed Sasuke passionately while his hand stroked the burning organ. Their tongues interlocked in a battle of dominance, but they soon ran out of air and had to pull away. Not that Gaara cared, he had other business.

He licked his lips as he moved downward again. He lightly licked the head and when down. Sasuke shivered with pleasure at the feeling of his hot tongue. When he reached the head again he lightly pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard. Sasuke moaned and thrust upward, but Gaara had his hand on his waist, holding him down. He slipped his tongue out and teased the slip at the top that leaked the delicious liquid he had longed for. Slowly he eased his tongue in and out of the slit before moving down and deep throating him. Sasuke moaned out and lightly thrust upward, hitting the back of Gaara's throat. Gaara couldn't take it anymore and swiftly bobbed his head on his cock.

Not too long after, Sasuke cried out and released his hot seed into the willing mouth. Gaara drank everything and licked his lips. " Ohhhmm… You taste great love.." He complimented and went down for a kiss, making Sasuke moan at the taste of himself. When they parted, Sasuke brought him against his chest, " Happy Birthday Gaara."

Gaara smiled up at his lover and replied, " Thanks Sasuke." Said boy smiled back and leaned his head against the others, licking at the tattoo that said "love" He knew that that was his weak spot. Gaara moaned and pulled away.

" Later, k?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

They slept in each other's arms until it was darker.

XxXxXxXxXxxXx

"Are you ready yet?" Sasuke called from the bed. "Wait! I just got out!" Gaara hurriedly rushed out of the shower holding a towel against his body, which did absolutely nothing to cover him. Sasuke grinned as he watched his lover dress.

"Wait, wear this." He held out a box. Gaara gave it a questioning look but took it anyways…

"Wow.." Sasuke stared at the most sexiest thing he's ever seen. Gaara was standing there with a black tank-top that wasn't coming close to covering his stomach, sexy black pants that clung to his body like a magnet, a collar around his neck with a dog tag. Inscribed on it was " Property of Uchiha Sasuke. Touch and I'll kill you."

Gaara smirked at it and stood with his hand on his hips. " You like?" He smiled and licked his lips seductively, " You don't look half bad yourself…" The dark haired boy lay on the bed wearing the same cloths as that morning, except with the leash to the collar tied around his wrist. Sasuke smiled back at him and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently pulled his red haired lover by the waist and licked at his navel, causing him to moan lightly at the touch. Sasuke smirked and stood up and kissed him deeply. When they parted he said, " Well lets go! We don't want to be late right?" Gaara looked at him questioningly, " Where are we going?" Sasuke smirked again and wrapped his arm around his waist as he pulled him out the door, " You'll see."

As they walked on the street, Gaara could feel the eyes of others burning into his skin. They were walking around a secret part of Konahagure where gay and lesbian couples gathered. This was, surprisingly, where they first confessed their love for each other.

Sasuke had the leash attached to the collar and they were walking around in totally tight cloths, who wouldn't look? Most of the other guys they walked by would stare and whistle at the couple making Sasuke smirked and Gaara blush. He could have sworn he felt a hand on his ass when they stood in line for the flashing building.

" Sasuke..? Where is this anyways! You never told me yet.." Gaara asked and clung to his lovers arm in a desperate attempt to get away from the groping hands. " Oh this is a dance club!" He smirked as he watched his lover's jaws drop. " Heh why else would I have had you wear that? But then again, I wouldn't mind if you wore that everyday…." He trailed off watching the red head blush like 10 different shades of red.

When they entered the club, there were flashing lights and dancing people everywhere. Over off to the side was a bar with a couple of people sitting at the tables.

" Comon lets go dance!" Sasuke smiled happily and dragged Gaara off into the crowd. He started off by placing his arms around his neck and lightly rubbing his own body against the others. Gaara gasped softly and leaned into the touch.

Baby lets get, together 

_Baby lets get, together_

_Welcome to my Romance_

Sasuke smirked at the choice of song and skillfully ground his lower half into his lover's growing arousal, as he began to attack his neck. Gaara moaned and threw his head back to give Sasuke more room to attack.

Ohhh! Ahhh! 

_Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight…)_

_Futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa_

_Shunkan no MEMORI...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara_

_You wanna "kiss" Soretomo_

_You wanna "touch"...Romance ni youkoso_

_I know what you want you want_

_I can tell you!_

_Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na XXX( ----A/N: Moan…;;;)_

_So tell me what you want me to..._

_(So tell me what you want me to...)_

_Let's ..Make..Love! ( moaning in the back ground) –A/N: AHAHAHA!- _

Gaara blushed deeply as he heard the last part of the song. Sasuke whispered into his ear, " Heh.. That's what I plan to do after this…", making him blush even more.

_kawasu toiki no naka de_

_(Can you feel my love?)_

_Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_...Welcome to my romance!_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

…_Welcome to my romance! – trails off-_

As the song ended, Gaara and Sasuke were both fully hard and had trouble breathing. " Ahhh…Sasuke…" Gaara moaned as he breathed heavily against his neck. Sasuke smiled and gently pushed him out of the crowd, still holding him against his own body. " Comon lets go…"

They both quickly rushed back to Sasuke's house and tackled each other through the door, Sasuke, deciding to be dominant now.

" You had your fun this morning, now I'll make you feel more pleasure than before!"

Gaara nodded as he lay on the bed, just…you know..looking freak'n hot! Sasuke could feel a line of drool dripping down his chin as he looked at his lover. He pounced in a matter of milliseconds knocking the breath out of him. " Ohhmm Sorry…. Want you so bad!" Gaara sighed and thrust upward giving him the picture that he wanted him just as much. Sasuke was more than happy to comply.

He quickly ripped his shirt off, but was careful not to rip it or damage it, cause he just looked so damn hot in it that's why! He kissed his lover on the lips slipping his tongue into the willing mouth. He moaned at the taste of his lover, the best drug in the world, to him. Pulling away slightly, he then trailed a line of kisses from his lips to his " love" tattoo. Gaara moaned rather loudly and clinged to his lover's chest. " Sasuke!" he groaned and thrust upward causing friction in between them both. Sasuke panted heavily and moved away. He couldn't hold it anymore, he had to have Gaara and right now! ( A/N: horny bastard!..-snicker snicker…- oo yay chocolate!lol)

He swiftly tore off the tight pants and much to his liking Gaara didn't wear anything underneath. Gaara gasped loudly as Sasuke lowered his mouth onto his hard cock. He instinctively thrust deeper into his throat. Sasuke, having much experience…( A/N: hmm I wonder why! Lol) had no problem with it. He pulled off a little and sucked at the tip while he used his hands to pump him lightly.

Gaara moaned throwing his head back and gripping the sheets underneath him. Sasuke, encouraged by his lover's orgasmic moans, sucked harder and faster until he felt his lover's climax nearing. He pulled away, earning a small whimper from the red head. " Sorry, love, there's still lots to go…"

He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, inserting them into Gaara's entrance. Almost as soon as he inserted them, Gaara moaned and pushed against them whining. Sasuke smirked and inserted another finger, moving them in a scissor like action. He thrust the digits in and out of him until his lover screamed in ecstasy as he hit his prostate.

Sasuke quickly removed his fingers and placed his lubed cock at his entrance. He thrust in all the way and buried face in his neck.

" Mmmm…"

" _gasp…_Comon! Move!" Gaara whined and pushed against him.

Sasuke smiled and pulled out only to thrust back in. Gaara moaned and latched his arms around Sasuke's neck, moving with his thrusts. " Sasuke!" He gasped as he hit his prostate again and again. The darker haired boy moaned as he felt the red head's inner walls clamp down on his erection.

" Sasuke! Deeper… Faster!"

Sasuke was more than happy to obey. He slammed into his lover going harder and faster each time, hitting his prostate in every other thrust. Gaara moaned loudly as his climax approached. Sasuke sensed it too and moved his hand down to stroke his neglected member in time with his thrusts.

" Sasuke! I'm gunna cummm!" He yelled and released his cum onto his hand. Sasuke moaned in response to his lover's climax and thrust in one more time before cumming himself. " Gaara!"

The sand ninja moaned as he felt his lover cum inside of him. They both breathed heavily as they waited till their orgasm ended. Gaara closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke pull out, but they shot back open as he felt him straddle his waist.

" Huh? What?.." He gasped as he felt Sasuke lap at his softened erection making it twitch and spring back into life, coating it with his saliva and Gaara's cum. Once Gaara was fully erect again, he slowly impaled himself on his member. He was already stretched from this morning and didn't need any prep. (A/N: Besides.. he was too horny for it anyways! FWUAHAHHA! Lol)

" Sasuke!" Gaara gasped as he felt Sasuke go down on his cock. Sasuke lifted himself up and fell down again throwing his head back in pleasure as he hit his prostate. He panted loudly as he repeated it a couple more times. Gaara slowly peaked open an eye as he panted. He reached over and grasped Sasuke's erection in his hands. He roughly stroked it, wanting to bring Sasuke to his climax again. Sasuke moaned in response and slammed down harder and faster each time bringing Gaara deeper and deeper. Not too long afterward, he screamed and came at the same time as Gaara did. His heavy breaths mixing with Gaara's own. He carefully pulled Gaara out of him and pulled him into his arms.

" Happy Birthday Gaara." He smiled and kissed him.

" Mmm.. Love you Sasuke."

" Love you too Gaara.."

And they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Well finally it's over! my mom kept yelling at me to get off but I just had to finish this.. its already a day late! K's bday was yesterday..but I started writing this like3 days ago…;;;;;;; yea... this is almost 8 pages long! >. blahh oh wellz… sooo**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTA K! XDDDDDDD **

**Hoped you like it! Oohh and I hope other readers liked it too! Review please… no flames if you can.. thnx!**


End file.
